Sickness
by CP1
Summary: Mac is sick...but with what?
1. Just make it to work

Mac Apartment

Oh my God this must be the 12th time I have thrown up this morning. I can't hold any food down, I can't even keep water down. I have been up since 4 a.m. with this nasty thing. 

I don't know what it is either. I was feeling fine yesterday. Maybe it's the flu, I mean it is going around.

'Kay Mackenzie you can do this. Let's go to work and then everything will be okay.' I tell myself. 

I do okay getting dressed and getting into the car. But on the way to work I start feeling bad again. I tell myself I can not, under any circumstance, barf in my car. That would be way too much money for me to have to pay to get it cleaned.

So I make it to work, in one piece, although I feel like I have lost 30 pounds. 'You wanted to loose some pounds anyway, right hun?' I think to myself.

I get to office and lock the door and lower the shades. Man today is going to be hell!

A/N~ Okay I know it's short, but it will get longer as time progresses. 

I would like to thank "Johnnie L. Engel" for giving me this idea. Um, if you are reading this could you please as so kindly e-mail me back, I would like to talk to you. You may not remember what you wrote but it was good and I would like to talk to you.

Also if anyone has any ideas please e-mail me at monkeylove101@loveable.com


	2. Trashcans to Woman's Restroom

Mac's Office

'Okay, Mac, you have to make it through this day. Afterwards you can just go home and go to bed. This will all be gone tomorrow.' Mac told herself. She was leaning over a trashcan on her floor. Not the most woman like place to be but she didn't care.

A knock sounded at the door. She quickly got up, with a groan, and sat at her desk.

"Enter!" She said while trying to sound okay.

Harriet walked in as happy as could be. "So ma'am you are coming tonight right? I mean I know I didn't say RSVP cause, well, I just assumed you were coming. So are you?"

'Oh man, I know Harriet has put a lot of work into this party. I mean I know it's just another chance to try and get me and Harm together but still, I would feel so horrible if I didn't go. But I feel horrible now as it is.' Mac thought.

"Of course Harriet I will be there and..." Mac tried to finish the sentence but was cut off with having to run for the trashcan to vomit. 

Harriet was at her side in no time. She held back her hair and called for Tiner to get a cold towel.

"Oh ma'am, I won't let you come. You have a fever and are vomiting. Have you seen someone yet?" Harriet asked concerned.

"No, no, no I am fine Harriet. It is probably food poisoning or something. I will be fine. And I will be there tonight don't you worry." Mac said.

Just then Tiner came in with the towel. "Here you go ma'am. Um…may I speak freely?"

"Sure Tiner what is it?" Mac asked.

"You look horrible." Tiner blurted out.

"Thanks Tiner, you're dismissed." Mac said. She knew Tiner was trying to be nice but she wasn't in the mood.

"Okay ma'am I am going to go back to work. If you need me just call okay?" Harriet asked.

"Okay Harriet, but I am fine really." Mac said while Harriet left.

The minute Harriet left, Mac was back on the floor. She had been pushing it down so Harriet would stop making a big deal about it.

About 30 minutes later Mac was back to normal. She was fine and was actually drinking water.

A knock at her door brought her out of her paperwork.

"Enter" Mac said.

"Hey there sicky." Harm said while taking a seat.

"Does everyone know?" Mac asked.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows that the big ole' bad Marine can't hold her grub down." Harm said while laughing. He was having so much fun with this.

"You know what why don't you come closer so if this thing is contagious you can have it!" Mac said. She wasn't joking either.

'Just like a man' Mac thought 'they think of no one but themselves. You would think he would at least ask how I am doing!'

Harm was about to say something but Mac dashed out of the room and headed for the woman's bathroom. She threw her trashcan in the dumpster outside cause it was causing a horrible smell.

And of course he followed after her…all the way into the bathroom. 

Mac didn't really close the latch on the door and Harm was right there kneeling with her holding her hand.

'Maybe he can be a gentleman' Mac thought while she was puking out her brains. 

She didn't even think she could puke after this long. She hadn't eaten anything all she had drank was water and she had already puked that up. Wonders cease to amaze…

After Mac was finished she sat there for a minute then leaned her head on Harm shoulder.

"You okay there?" He asked

"Yeah, peachy!" She said with a slight smile.

She was vaguely aware of Harm hand on her back running in smoothing circles. It was very nice. 'I could get used to this' she thought 'the hand on my back-not the vomiting.'

"You know you're in the ladies restroom?" Mac asked after a little while.

"I've been worse places with someone throwing up." Harm said.

"I don't want to know." Mac said as she was getting up to leave.

__

A/N~ Okay, I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have actually been sick myself. I was vomiting and had a fever, I was dizzy, and oh so more. Now the only thing is my voice is like a man! But that's okay…

So I hope you like this. Thanks to the people who have been helping me. If you have any comments please feel free to e-mail me (_monkeylove101@loveable.com)__._

Please R&R!


	3. Dancing is a no

McMurphy's Tavern

2000 Zulu

I walk into the place and I think I am going to pass out. The smoke is horrible. Why do we always have our parties here? I mean, I am sure most of us are already 50% dead from second-hand smoke by now.

I am not feeling any better, but I told Harriet I would come and I have to keep my word.

I head on over to where we normally sit. And yep, everyone's here. I say my hellos to the Admiral, Tiner, Sturgis, Harriet, Bud, and then sit down next to Harm.

"How are you feeling there Mac?" Harm asks.

"Not better, I actually think worse. Now instead of just feeling nauseous, my head is like spinning, and my stomach hurts more, if that's possible." Mac replied.

"Than why are you here?" he asked.

"Well I promised Harriet I would come and you know I hate going back on my word. But I thought I would come. I mean the only reason she has these parties is to get me and you together." I replied back!

"And that's a bad thing?" Harm asked.

Luckily I don't have to answer that cause the waitress comes right then to take our drink orders.

"Beer," the Admiral, Tiner, Sturgis and Bud all say at once.

"White win," for Harriet.

"Water" I say nicely.

Then she gets to Harm. Oh my gosh, she is flirting with him. Of course why wouldn't she, she's blonde. Oh God she's laying it on heavy. She actually just flipped her hair.

"Water is fine for me," Harm says and then turns his attention back to me.

The waitress gives me a look that says 'fine bitch have him.' I think that is the first time Harm has not paid attention to a blonde. I like it…

All of sudden Harm asks me to dance.

"Okay, but just one, I told you I am not feeling good." I say back just so he knows.

"Just tell me when you need to sit down." He replies as he takes me into his arms.

God I love this feeling. I had not noticed it but Harm is wearing the best outfit. Jeans and that black shirt he has. Man he is so hot.

I am doing good well into the song well I start to feel queasy. I know I should tell harm but I like this feeling of being in his arms. Okay now I am really hurting; I am just about to say something to him when I pass out…

"Mac, Sarah, are you alright… Somebody get an ambulance…" I hear Harm yell, and that's when I black out totally.

TBC

I really hope you like it. And sorry for not posting sooner, I got sick, again!

Any suggestions? monkeylove101@loveable.com (email me!!)


	4. You have

Bethesda Hospital

I wake up and my Marine instincts come to account instantly. Then when my eye's focus I realize I am in the hospital. I look down at my body and there are tubes coming out everywhere. Maybe not everywhere but a lot of places.

I can hear the steady breathing of someone next to me. I turn my head and realize Harm is sleeping in the chair next to me. He looks like an over grown boy in a small chair. Well that is actually what he is.

The bed squeaks and Harm is wide-awake.

"Hey there Sailor." I say in my best 'I-am-fine' voice. He didn't buy it.

"Hey Marine." He replies.

"What happened?" I ask, I can't remember anything.

"Well we had a party at McMurphy's. You and me were dancing, and then you passed out. I mean I know I am not the best dancer but I am not THAT bad. If you didn't want to dance you could have said so." He says with a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't want to let you down," I say back with the same sarcasm. "Do they know what's wrong with me?" I ask

"Well let's see: you work too much, you don't have the best diet, you…" He wants to say more but I cut him off.

"Seriously, did they say anything?" I ask.

"No, they just took some tests." Harm says, and then looks away.

"Harm what is it?" I ask, I know the look he has! He is afraid something is seriously wrong with me.

"It's nothing, I was just really scared when you passed out." Harm says, putting the mask back on.

'Damn it Harmon Rabb Jr. You were so close.' I think to myself.

Right then the Doctor comes in.

"Hello Ms. Mackenzie. We did some tests on you while you were sleeping." She tells me.

"Yes, I know. Do you know what is wrong with me?" I ask, I really want to know.

"Yes, you have a form of stomach cancer." She says.

"Oh my god!" I say and then start to cry.

Harm is by me in an instant. He holds me and says calming things in my ear. It takes me about 5 minutes to get back to normal. He is still holing me as we talk to the nurse.

I am informed that it is not life threatening. I will just have some symptoms till the cancer is gone, which may take up to 4 months. I have to go on a diet, oh God; Harm is going to make so much fun of me for that. I will see a doctor once a week. And I can not have a child in that time. 'Like that is a problem Mac.' I tell myself.

"Do you know how I got this?' I ask her.

"Well you have some kind of gas that was in you and it caused it. Have you been around some kind of chemicals lately?" She asks.

"Well I just finished an investigation at a chemical lab. Some spilled on me, but the doctors said nothing would happen. Assholes!" I say.

Harm gets a laugh out of that. He whispers in my ear, "We'll get them Marine!"

The nurse leaves, and now it's just Harm and me in the room. I move over a little so he can lie down next to me. It's not the most comfortable position but it isn't all that bad.

"How am I going to dot his Harm?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"We will get through it together." He replies.

"We?" I ask while looking up at him.

"Yes we, I will be with you every step of the way. I will be with you at every doctor's visit. I will make sure you eat right. We will exercise together. I am keeping you healthy and getting you back to the Sarah I….know."

'God why can't he just say it?'

"Well then that sounds nice." I say.

"Okay now time for bed, you need your rest." He says as he gets up.

"Harm you're leaving?" I ask with the best puppy dog look I can.

"I am going to the chair, I assumed you would want your space." He says.

"This is why you should not assume, get back here." I say.

He climbs in next to me and we drift to sleep!

__

A/N~ OMG I am sorry it took me SO long to get this out. First I was sick, and then I went back east cause my grandfather died. And then my grandmother here at home had a heart attack. Yeah I have been under some stress.

And to get the stress out I have been a writing another story that is a little more racy. Not like bad but it's rated 'R', for language. So that one will coming out after this one is done.

And I know it's not the best I have written, but I had some writer's block today! This is what came to mind. I was going to make Mac have some pancreas disease but I didn't want to have look everything up to get the info right. So to the person you gave me the idea, it was great, but a little too much work. Thanks anyways!

Enjoy!


End file.
